Currupted Love
by Heru1313
Summary: Kagome needs a room to rent while she attends college...Inuyasha nees a roomate so he can afford to keep his apartment...Waht happens when these two find each other and live together? Read and find out!


**Corrupted**

_Hey everyone. This is my story. Just so u no, this is my first fan fic. So, please read and enjoy._

_oh yea. _'blah blah blah' means kagome is thinking to herself.

"blah blah blah" means actual talking

_anything in italics is wat i wanna say. ok, on with the story..._

'What am I gonna do?' I thought to myself. 'I know no one in this town. Should I stay and start school here, or go back to Kanagawa.' There I was, new in town, no one I knew lived in Tokyo. Wow, I guess I should have introduced myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 21 years old and I just moved into Tokyo. Well, not exactly moved there. I was planning on staying if I find a place to live. I received a scholarship to go study veterinary science at the university there. I already have a degree in computer science, but I wanted to study veterinary science. I don't have anything else to do with my life but go to school. I finished high school at age 16. I'm not bragging, but I'm really smart. What! I have to tell u about myself! Anywayz… back to the story.

There I was, standing on the balcony of my hotel room, thinking whether or not to stay in Tokyo and study or go back to Kanagawa. I really wanted to study there, but I didn't have a place to stay. I decided to go for a walk and get some food. I stopped at B.Q (Burger Queen). I ordered my food and took a seat way in the back. As I sat down, I heard something squish under me. I shifted my weight to pull it out. It was an ad.

"ROOMMATE WANTED"

Do u need a room? Well, I need a roommate.

Come on down and check out the place

It continued with the address and phone number. 'Hey, this place is close to the university' I thought to myself. This would be the perfect place to live". I was excited so I forgot about my foodd. I didn't care. I called a cab and gave him the address. I still held onto the flyer. I soon arrived there. I went into the building and took the elevator up to the 9th floor. I soon found apartment 913. I knocked on the door and stood back. "Coming!" a man's voice called from inside. 'A guy?' I asked myself. 'Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers'. I stood against the wall beside the door. As soon as I heard the door open, I stuck the flyer into the door way. I turned to look at the guy who was standing in the door was. He was tall, with black hair and brown eyes. "Hi!" he said in a cheery voice. "Hey" I replied. "Come in! I'm Miroku. I don't live here. This is my friend's apartment. He is sleeping at the moment. He had a really long night" he said to me. "Oh," was all I could say. I entered the semi-clean apartment. I looked around. Miroku signaled for me to sit down. He followed me. Suddenly…_SLAP!_ Miroku grabbed my butt. I slapped him.

"Serves you right, Miroku!" a voice from behind me said.

_Well, wad'ja thinks? This is only the first chapter. Keep on reading._

I turned around to see a guy with long silver hair and dog ears. It was as if time had slowed down as he walked over to me. "Sorry about Miroku," he said to me. He had a deep voice. He sounded sick. "Hi, my name is Inuyasha," he said and extended his hand. I took his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Kagome. I saw your ad and well u need a roommate and I need a room," I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Well, I got a roommate and you got a room," he said to me. For the first time in a long while, I smiled. "When do you want to move in?" he asked me. "As soon as possible," I replied. "How about right now?" he asked me, walking over to a table with his keys. "Ahhh, sure" I said and turned around for the door. "Ok, I'll help you," he said and grabbed his jacket. He held open the door for me. It felt really strange driving in a car with a total stranger, especially a cute total stranger.

It has been a week since I moved in with Inuyasha. We haven't spoken a lot in the week we have been living with each other. I was in the kitchen looking for something to cook, when he came home. "Is there anything for me to cook in here?" I asked not looking at him. "How would I know you stupid wench!" he said angrily. "Who're you calling wench?" I shot at him. He totally ignored my question and was heading to his room when the phone rang. I didn't answer it. It rang about five times before I finally answered it. I hate phones.

# (Phone conversation)

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello. Who is this?" a female voice asked.

"Who is this? You called?" I said angrily. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was pissed off at Inuyasha.

"This is Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend" she said to me, in an 'I'm better than you' way.

"Oh, sorry," I said stupidly, "Wait one second."

# (End of conversation)

I put down the phone. "Hey, asshole!" I shouted to Inuyasha, "Phone for you!" He came out of his room and looked at me angrily. I pointed to the phone and went back to raiding the cupboards. I could hear him argue with 'Kikyo' on the phone. She was probably asking him who I was and stuff like that. I didn't care. I found nothing to cook, so I decided to go grocery shopping. I went into my room to get changed.

I came out and grabbed my jacket, my wallet and my keys from the couch. Inuyasha was sitting right beside them. "Where are you going, wench?" he asked me. I looked at him, surprised that he was even talking to me after our little argument. "To get some groceries," I said, "Asshole" I added as I walked out of the door. He got up and grabbed his jacket and followed me out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked coldly. "With you," he said as he pressed the elevator button. "Why?" I asked him, keeping my eyes to myself. "'Because I need some things, too," he replied just as the elevator stopped at our floor. He walked into the elevator and stood back so I could go in. I got in.

_Just keep on reading….._

The ride to the grocery store was really eerie. We didn't say much. It felt really weird walking into the store for the first time with a stupid guy and not knowing where anything is. I soon found what I needed and he got what he needed too. I walked up to the cashier with him. She looked at us and smiled. 'I bet she thinks we're together,' I thought as handed her the groceries one at a time. I stopped handing her groceries when all the things I had picked up were done. Inuyasha took his stuff and gave them to her, too. "I'll pay," he said to me.

I could feel my anger rise inside me. I didn't say anything until we were out of the store. "What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at him as soon as we were in his car. "What?" he looked at me angrily. "What do you think? I have no money? I can't pay for my own groceries?" I asked him angrily. "Shut up, wench!" he said to me and started the car. I kept giving him angry looks all the way back to the apartment. When we arrived at the apartment building, Inuyasha grabbed the bags from the trunk. He walked away and left me. I was really pissed by then. I stormed into the building and up the stairs (the elevator was taking too long). When I entered the apartment, Inuyasha wasn't there. The grocery bags were on the counter, his keys on the table and his jacket on the couch, but _he_ wasn't there. Then I heard a female voice coming from his room. I soon recognized it. 'Kikyo!' I said angrily to myself. I walked over to the bathroom, so I could get to here what was going on, since it was right beside his. "Inuyasha!" I heard Kikyo giggle, "Stop it! Your stupid roommate will hear us!". 'Stupid? Why you stupid slut!' I said to myself angrily. I wanted to burst into Inuyasha's room and beat the crap out of her.

I could hear kissing through the wall of the bathroom. I couldn't take anymore of there crap. I went back into the kitchen and started to pack away the groceries. I could still hear them having fun. I wanted to kill Kikyo. 'Wait, why am I getting jealous?' I asked myself, 'I would never want a boyfriend like Inuyasha anyway. Oh no! I have a crush on Inuyasha.' I felt like slamming my head into the wall, but I didn't. I got some stuff that I had just bought, or Inuyasha bought, and started making dinner. I was going to make pasta.

After about an hour, my pasta was ready. I served myself and went to eat on the couch, so that I could watch TV. I was only half-way into my dinner when Inuyasha and Kikyo came out. I looked at them as they walked through the door. "'Night, Kikyo," Inuyasha said slyly into Kikyo's ear, thinking that I wouldn't hear it. With that he kissed her, a long sickening kiss. I turned my attention back to the TV. Kikyo left and Inuyasha went into the kitchen. He lifted the pot lid to see what I had cooked. He got a plate and served himself. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and came to join me on the couch. He took the remote and started changing the channels. "Hey!" I said angrily to him, "I was watching that." He didn't even look at me, he just kept on channel surfing. I got up and went into the kitchen to put my dishes. I came back and grabbed the remote out of his hand and sat back down beside him. "Give me the remote, you stupid wench!" he said trying to get it from me. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He got up and followed me. He chased me around the apartment, trying to get the remote back. Soon we were laughing and fighting over the remote in my room. I jumped onto my bed and Inuyasha jumped on too and pinned me. I suddenly blushed at the position we were in. Inuyasha seemed to notice it. He took the remote from me and silently went back to the couch. I got up and locked my room door and that was that.

_Keep on reading…. It's gonna get way better…._

Kikyo came over every god damn day for the next two weeks. It was really annoying. Inuyasha should seriously get a sound proof room. I could hear everything they said, all the insults Kikyo threw my way and for some reason I could hear Inuyasha defend me sometimes. It was really strange. He complimented my cooking and my way of keeping to me and not bothering anyone. He even got in a fight with Kikyo for defending me, but they got back together in an hour. Sickening, huh? Yeah, anyway back to the story. Inuyasha has been acting very weird. He was totally avoiding me. He didn't say anything to me at all, not even the usual 'wench'. It really pissed me off. I totally ignored him, too.

I was on my way back to the apartment after classes one night, when something really odd, but great happened. The minute I got out of the elevator, I could hear music playing, really loud music. 'Maybe someone on the floor is having a party,' I thought as I walked down the hall to the apartment. It didn't take me long to realize that the music was coming from my apartment. I opened the door; the music hit me in the face. "What the hell is going on here!" I screamed. I could see Inuyasha's silver hair over the top of the couch. I took off my jacket and walked over to the couch. The TV was on too. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with his legs wide apart and his eyes were closed. He had a beer bottle in one hand and a ciga- weed in the other. I turned off the stereo and the TV. "Wadd ya do that for?" he asked me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I asked him angrily.

"I'm having a party to find a new girlfriend," he said to me in a drunken voice. 'A new girlfriend?' I asked myself. "Kikyo and I broke up this morning. And guess what? You're the first girl at the party, so you're my new girlfriend. Come here, my love" he continued. "You're drunk!" I said angrily and walked over to him. I took his ciga-weed from him and dropped it in his beer. I turned to go to my room, when Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. "What are you….." I asked, but was interrupted by his lips over mine.

Suddenly, my body was out of my control. My hands moved around Inuyasha's neck all on there own and I found myself kissing him back. Before I knew it, I was lying on the couch with Inuyasha on top of me with his shirt off. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself as Inuyasha kissed my neck. I was drunk and I don't know how it happened. My head felt like it was going to explode and my body was so weak. Inuyasha got up and picked me up bridal style. He took me to his room and gently laid me on his bed. 'Oh no…' I thought to myself, 'something is going to happen… something I really don't want to happen' I tried to get up, but I was too weak. My head fell back onto Inuyasha's pillow. He got into bed with me. He moved closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He kissed me on the lips and said good-night. I tried to get up again but his hands held me tightly. In about ten seconds, I was fast asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to find myself lying on Inuyasha's bare muscular chest. I tried to get up to go to my room, but Inuyasha's hands held me close. I tried a few more times and finally he let me go and rolled over. I got out of his bed and went to my room. My head was still hurting. I threw myself onto my bed and fell asleep again. "Kagome?" I heard someone say my name, "Kagome, wake up?" I heard again. It was a man's voice. I slowly opened my eyes to find someone with gold eyes staring at me.

_Keep on reading…….. The story just keeps on getting better_

I sat up in bed. Inuyasha was looking at me with this really nervous look on his face. "What happened last night?" he asked, sounding really nervous and eager. "My head…" I moaned. "Come on," Inuyasha said, pulling me out of bed. I walked sleepily into the kitchen. He was making coffee. "Go wash up," he said to me, "We need to talk." I walked sleepily into the bathroom and closed the door. My head was still hurting. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I slowly and sleepily took off my clothes and wrapped myself in my towel. I plugged up the bath tub and poured in bubble bath, then turned on the water. I then went out into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I let down my hair from its usual pony tail as I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. I could feel Inuyasha staring at me. "Will you stop staring at me," I said angrily. He quickly turned his gaze back to his coffee. "I have to talk to you," he said quietly. "Can't it wait until after I take a bath?" I asked, being stubborn. I didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before. "No, it can't!" he said angrily as he followed me into the bathroom.

"What happened last night?" he continued in an almost pleading voice. "Well…" I said. His back was turned to me, so I could get into the tub. "I came home and you were drunk and high," I continued, avoiding the topic completely. "I know that much!" he said to me angrily as he sat on the sink cupboard, "What happened between _us_?" "Well, I was going to my room when you pulled me into your lap and kissed me" I said as normally as I could, but my voice came out shaky and nervous.

I was about to continue, but Inuyahsa finished the story. I felt like drowning myself in the tub. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was drunk and high and really messed up 'cause me and Kikyo had just broken up. Can we forget it ever happened?" he asked me hopefully. My mood suddenly went from sad and nervous to angry and ready to kill. "Get out!" I said angrily. "What" he said as he got off the sink. "So I can get out of the fucking tub, you freaking idiot!" I said, throwing the roll of toilet paper at him. I got out of the tub, wrapped myself in my towel and stormed out of the bathroom. I was heading straight to my room, but Inuyasha was blocking my way. "Can we forget about it?" he asked me again. I was furious. I pushed him into my room, so he could be out of my way. I walked over to my closet, got my clothes and locked myself in (the closet). I got dressed. Anger was building up inside me. "You didn't answer my question," he said to me as I walked over to the dresser. "How can I?" I said angrily, "How can I forget my first kiss!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I could hear Inuyasha running after me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the stairs and out of the building. I lost Inuyasha in the busy streets. I walked for about an hour, not paying any attention to where I was going. I soon found myself in the park. i sat down under the big oak tree and leaned my back against the trunk. i pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my hands. i started to cry. i dont know how long i stayed there.

i felt an hand on my shoulder. i looked up to see inuyasha's gold eyes staring at my. i jerked my shoulder out from nder his hand. i got up and started to walk away but inuyasha grabbed my hand. "Let go of me!" i said to him angrily. "No! Tell me why I was the one to steal yor first kiss!" he said to me. there was something about the way he looked at me that made me resume my seat under the tree and calm down. he sat beside me. we didnt say anything, just sat there. 'Why am i just sitting here?' i should just get up and leave him here by himself' i said to my self, but i couldnt get up. it was as if i was pinned to the ground. finally i broke the silence saying, " My parents died when i was 13" i said. inuyasha looked up at me expecting me to go on. " i was always moving around after that so nothing special never really happened to me", i continued. i could feel tears welling up in my eyes. inuyasha didnt say anything. we sat there for a while longer and then finally inuyasha got up and pulled me up.

_If dis is a lame story, tell me in ur reviews. just incase you didnt no, this is like my first fanfic ever. anywho, keep on reading._

"Inuyasha!" i shouted as i walked into the apartment. it was now a week after our wild night. "Do you have to be so loud!" he said to me from his room. i laughed as i walked to his room. "you've got mail!" i said standing in his doorway. he was sitting at the edge of his bed, shirtless. i could see his muscualr chest. i longed to run my hands over his chest and through his hair, but neither of us mentioned anything about our making out session. he was looking at something in the newspaper. i threw the package at him. he caught it without even looking up from the newspaper. i stood there looking at him, or more like drooling over his drop dead gorgeous body. he finally looked up and askedn you stay at one of your friends house for tonight?". "What? Why?" i asked. "Can you or Can't you?" he asked me angrily, getting up and walking over to his closet to get a shirt. "No, i can't!" i said angrily. 'why does he want to get rid of me?' i asked myself, 'maybe he got a new girlfriend and he wants some alone time with her.' "Why not!" he asked, putting on a red shirt. " 'cause i dont have any friends," i said quietly, feeling like a loser, "Why dont you stay at Mirocu's or something?" "He'z outta town," he said. "well, too bod for you. i'm not going anywhere," i said and left for my room. inuyahsa closed his room door and locked it. i spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework. it was dark out, when i finally left my homework for some food. the apartment was completle dark. 'maybe inuyasha went out,' i said as i put on the lights. there was no way for me to be sure if he had left or not because i had music on all the while i was doing homework. i decided to make something for dinner. i was bent over the fridge when i heard a scream.

_This chappy is sort,but keep on reading_

i ran to inuyasha's room, but the door was locked. "Inuyasha!" i screamed through the door. my heart was beating at like the speed of light,"Are you okay!" no answer came. all i could hear was panting. i stood back and kicked the door. it flew open. inuyasha was lying on the floor. "inuyasha..." i said, but then i noticed that it wasn't him. this guy had black hair and brown eyes. inuyasha had silver hair and gold eyes. this guy was wearing the same clothes as inuyasha. "kagome?" the man on the floor said to me. i could hear the pain in his voice. "How do you know my name?"i asked nervously, getting up and away from him. "help me..." he said, trying to get up, but he fell back down. he tried again and made it. "please..." he said. i could see the pain in his eyes. then he gave me that look. the same look that inuyasha had given me in the park the week before. "Inuyasha?" i said, running over to him and holding him up so he wouldnt fall. "What happened to you?" i asked. "I'll explain everything to you tommorrow morning," he said as led him to the couch. he was running a high fever. "I'll put on some soup" i said, leaving him on the couch to rest.i ran to the kitchen and got some soup going. i then went to the bathroom to get some fever medicine. i gave it to inuyasha. he was so weak. his hands were shaking so much as he drank the medicine. i felt so sorry for him. i hung around the kitchen for about 1/2 hour, until the soupwas done. i took some out in a bowl and took it over to inuyasha. i pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and got him to sit up. i slowly fed him. "you dont have to do this..." he said weakly. "it's okay. i dont mind." i said. after feeding him the soup, he seemed to regain some strengt, enough to get up and walk to his room. i followed him so make sure he didnt fall and hurn himself. he got into bed, slowly. i turned off his be side lamp and turned to leave, but inuyasha held onto my hand. i turned around and looked at him. "please stay..." he said in barely a whisper. i pulled a chair closer to his bed and sat down. he took my hand in his. "thanks, kagome" he said. i smiled and pulled his covers up to his chin. he soon fell asleep. i got up to leave, but he still held onto my hand. i didnt want to wake him up, so i sat back down and soon fell asleep.

_this chappy was kinda short too. anywayz, keep on reading_

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my bed and to the smell of coffee andbacon. i got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. i then silently walked into the kitchen. inuyasha was standing by the stove, his back turned to me. his silver hair was back and so was his doggy ears. "hey, kagome," inuyasha said to me, not even turning round. 'how did he know i was here? i didnt make a sound,' i asked myself. "hi," i said sleepily, walking over to him in the kitchen. he gave me a cup of coffee and told me to sit down. he sat down opposite me at the kitchen table. "about last night..." he said nervously. i couldt tell that he was afraid. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," i said, even though i was dying to know, not to mention how sacred and worried i was. "i think i should tell you. you took care of me last night and probably saved my life. besides i proised you that i'd explain it all to you," he said. i made myself comfortable by putting my feet up anto the other chair beside me. "i dont know if you're gonna believe me, but please listen me out," he said, "Kagome, im a hanyou." "a Hanyou?" i said, confused as ever. " yea you know. a half-demon," he said with a trace of fear in his voice. " yea i no what a hanyou is," i said. " My dad was a do demon and my mo was human," he continued. he loked up to see how i was taking the news. he got up and walked ove to my side of the table. he knelt down on his knees and took my hand in his. "you do beleive me, dont you?" he asked me in an almost pleading voice. "Yeah, i do," i said. then i i finally took in the parents part. memories of my parents started coming back to me. i got up and ran to my room. inuyasha didnt follow me. he sat back down at the table and stared at his coffee. i sat on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and let my emotions out. tears flowed down my face. a picture of my mom and dad flashed before my eyes. inuyasha came to my room in like five minuits after i left him in the kitchen. "What do you want?" i asked him as normally as i could, not wanting him to see me cry again, but there was still a trace of sadness and pain in my voice. "Are you okay?" he asked me as he sat down beside me on my bed. i nodded because i didnt want him to her me talk again and hear my sad voice. "Why were you crying?" he asked gently, "it makes no sense trying to hide it. i heard you and i smelt slat. i have super hearing and super smelling." i then remembered that he was half dog demon. i tear slipped out of my eye. i raised my hand to wipe it away, but inuyasha'shands beat me to it. he moved closer to me and pulled me into a tight hug. 'what is he doing?' i asked myself. before i knew it, i was telling him about my entire life. i told him about how my parents had died in a car crash and how i was constantly moving around after that. he seemed to understand how i felt. i dont remember what happened next becauce i fell asleep.

_ok, so this chapter is short too. sue me. anywho, read on._

Surprisingly, we didnt talk much after that. it wasn't until like 2 weeks later, that something worth putting into the story happened.

everyday was the same for the 2 weeks; wake up, get ready for school, go to school, come back, say "hi" ho inuyasha, do homework. anyway, on with the story. one day i was late for school. i hurridly got dressed and ran out the door. as i was about to run through the door, it opened. "hi inuyasha," i said and hurried away. "kagome? are you okay?" he asked as he followed me down the hall to the elevator. "I'm gonna be late for school," i said and walked into the elevator. inuyasha followed me. "Whre are you going?" i asked as he followed me out of the elevator and out of the building. "I'm taking you to school," he said and directed me towards his car. the drive to school was silent, only the radio played. we arrived just as the first bell rung. i got out of the car and hurried away. "Kagome!" inuyasha called to me. i turned around and looked at him. "it's gonna be cold later. do u want me to come pick you up?" he asked me. "Ahh..." i said thinking. " if you want me to pick you up, call me at the apartment. i'll be ther all afternoon," he said and drove off. while inuyasha was talking to me, i could feel eyes burning a hole into my back. i turned around to see a guy with shoulder lenght brown hair staring at me. he was about 3 inches taller than me, really skinny. i ran into the building and the guy followed me. i ran throung the halls, trying hard to loose the guy, but he just kept following me. finally when my legs and lungs couldnt take it anymore, i stopped and leaned against a wall. the guy was no where to be seen. "Are you kagome?" a voice asked me. i looked up to see the stalker looking at me. "How do you know me?" i asked, getting up. "do you remember me?" he asked extending his hand to help me up. i refused his help, "how do you know me?" i asked. "It's me, kouga," he said and smiled. that smile was what brounght my memory back. and, he showed me a friendship bracelet i had made for him before my parents died. i threw my hands around his neck and hugged him. just at the moment of my joy, the stupid second bell rang. i had to get to class. i told kouga that i would meet him by the frot doors as soon as class was over. i thought of him all through class. i was the first one ou of the class when the bell rang. kouga was waiting for me exactly where i told him to. "do you want to get something to eat or do you want to go to my place and catch up?" i asked. "your place" he said and we drove out of the school grounds. i directed him towards my apartment. when we got there, inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching "Monday Night Raw". Triple H was getting slammed by Randy Orton. i introduced kouga to inuyasha and then took him to my room. he didnt leave until like midnight. i coul feel inuyasha's eyes burning a hole into my back as me and kouga walked to the door. kouga hugged me good night and left."Is he your new boyfriend?" inuyahsa asked sarcastically as i turned to head back to my room. "What?" i replied. "is that pathetic excuse for a man your new boyfrined?" he asked, even more sarcasm in his voice. "Hwy is inuyasha jealous of kouga?" i asked myself. "Waht do you care?" i said to him and started to head to my room. inuyasha was up in a flash. "i care cuz this is my house and i have to live here too, wnech!" he said angrily, "and you cant have you fucking boyfriend over every night,". "I live here too!" i screamed at him. "He'z and asshole!" inuyasha yelled at me, "And from what i've seen he loks like a fucking pervert too." _SLAP! _he had done it. he was rude, obnoxious, mean and selfish and i had just given him what he deserved; a good slap. i angirly walked to my room and slammed the door shut.

_The best part is now coming up. Don't worry, only 2 chapters left or maybe i'll fit it all into one paragraph. anywho, read on!_

Inuyasha and i had stopped talking to eah other. i invited kouga over ever night for the rest of the week just to annoy inuyasha. however on friday, inuyasha wasn't there. i felt a little disappointed but i didnt say anything. i decied to make dinner. i was in the kitchen, my head in the frigde and my butt in the air. i didnt hear kouga come into he kitchen. he came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. for a moment, an image of inuyasha doing this to me flashed in my mind. i stood up and turned to face him. i tried to pull away, but he wouldnt let go. "Kouga, please let me go," i said calmly, but fear was building up inside me. "why?" he asked, "you love me and i love you". "i dont love you, kouga" i said, struggling to break free. he pulled me closer to him, " you told me that you will alwaya love me" he said as he ran a finger down the side of my face. "that was a long time ago. maybe if you had replied to my letter, then i might have, but i don't. now met me go!" i said to him angrily. i guess i shoudl explain what im talking about. before my parents died, koug and i were really good friends. he liked me alot and i liked him. ok, so we weren't friends; we were a couple. anyway, when my parents died, i had to move to live with my aunt.i worte to him many times, but he never replied. i was heart broken. anyway,i couldnt move my hands because they were presse into kouga's chest. "i was trying to forget about you," he said as he kissed my neck. i tried with all my strength to push him away from me and i succedded. he fell over and i ran to my room. but before i got there, kouga grabbed my hand. he pulled me into him and kissed me. his hand slowly moved from my back to my butt. at that exact moment, the door opened. "What the fuck is going on here?" inuyasha said angirly. kouga let go of me. i ran to inuyasha and stood behind him. "what did you do to her?" inuyasha said, a growl escaping his throat. "She loves me and she knows it. i was just helping the process along," kouga said. "I dont love you kouga, and i dont think i ever will," i said. the look in his eye changed from joy to anger instantly. "you touch her and i'll kill you," inuyasha said. "you mean to tell me that you love this whore," kouga asked, laughing like a maniac. inuyasha took my hand in his and said, "yea, i love her and if you touch her i'll rip you to pieces,". kouga started laughing like a physco. he kept throwing insults towards inuyasha, calling him a fool for falling in love with me. i couldn't take it anymore. "and so what if inuyasha loves me?" i said angrily, "i love him too." i felt inuyasha's grip relax. he looked at me and smiled. just then kouga attacked, pushing inuyasha into the kitchen table. the table fell over and all the dishes on it broke to a million pieces. i didn't know what to do so i just stood there. soon kouga couldn't take anymore. he grabbed me and pushed me into inuyasha. inuyasha caught me before i hit the ground. kouga grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door. "are you okay?" inuyasha asked me softly. i nodded and then he pulled me into a tight hug. at that exact moment, i felt pain, from my foot. "your foot is bleeding!"inuyasha said before i could see what was causing the pain. he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. he gently sat me down on the cupboard and lifted my barefoot to his hand. he pulled a large shard of broken glass out of my foot. he then took off his bandana and tied it around the open wound. "come on,"he said, getting up, "i'm taking you to the hospital" "i dont wanna go to the hospital" i said, "i hate hospitals." "well... if u want an infection in your foot, then i guess it would be better for you to stay here" he said looking at me. he smiled as i thought of my foot with an infection. he picked me up off the cupboard. he carried me all the way to and from the hospital. i had to get three stitches back at the apartment, inuyasha layed me down an the couch and went into the kitchen. he started cleaning up the broken dished and straightening everything to the way it was before kouga. i got up and went over to help him. he didnt say anything. when the kitchen was back to normal he picked me up unexpectedly and caried me to the couch. he sat down with me. "kagome, i want you to know that i meant everything i said," he said, looking at the floor. "i meant everything i said too," i replied, moving closer to him. he looked up and looked me straight in the eye. i could see a sparkle in his beautiful gol eyes. he moved in closer to me and soon his soft warm lips were over mine. he wrapped his arms around me and i just melted away. i could feel his sharp fangs with my tounge. he picked me up and carried me to my room. he gently layed me down on the bed an covered me up. "you need some rest," he said as he kissed me gently on the lips and left. the next morning i woke up early. it wasn't even bright outside. i would say it was about 4:30 in the morning. i tried going back to sleep , but i couldn't. i got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make me some coffee. i was standing by the sink, when two warm hands wrapped themselves around my bare middle. _(oh, and she is wearing a tank top. i no sum of u people might think shez naked, but shez not, so yea.) _"what are you doing up so early?" inuyasha's voice asked sleepily. he rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck. "i couldn't go back to sleep" i said as i bent my head to one side to give him better access to my neck. i raised my hands to his head and gently massaged his doggy ears. they twitched a little when i first touched them,. they were warm and soft. inuyasha then picked me up, birdal style. i looked him in the eye to see them filled with mischive. he inuyasha kissed me and then carried me to his room, closing the door behind him.

**THE END**

_ok, so im finally done this story. i didnt put in what happens after they go into the room cuz well.. everyone knoes whats gonna happen. anywayz, i hope you liked it. it was my first fanfic. please review. THX!_


End file.
